You Were Always In My Way
by VegetaGokuLover
Summary: *Song fic* In the Buu Saga, Goku asks Vegeta to fuse with him permanatly to save earth.. can Vegeta swallow his pride in time? PLEASE R+R!


Hey! This, as you all know by now, is a song fic. It's a great friendship/angsty type of fic, and I hope you enjoy! This takes place in the Buu Saga, when Goku's trying to convince Vegeta to fuse with him.. how will the prince swallow his pride? 

*Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ and 'You Were Always In My Way' by American Hi Fi. 

Enjoy! Review and tell me what you thought! I've already seen this episode, so I have all the words and what they say and do, down pact. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

The lonely canyon lay dormant without any activity stressed on it, just the simple pull of gravity; a few pebbles and rocks being blown about in the wind. The wind picked up, as if some unnatural force was apprehending it furiously. A small, pink haired woman sat on a small aqua blue crystal ball, and it flew, defying all rules of gravity. Next to her, a proud prince stood, his muscular structure and readiness pin pointing to where he'd be off to next -- to fight Majin Buu. 

"This is as far as I go. I'm sorry we're not closer, but I've got my health to worry about you know." Her voice almost shook with a fear so great, it was unimaginable. 

A smirk replaced the prince's serious frown. 

"Heh, that's fine. We can wait here for now.. I'm sure Buu will find me soon enough." His voice echoed proudly; how much he wanted to fight the pink, pudgy creature. His form might not have been pudgy anymore, but his power was -- it was thick with weakness. It would be a thrill to fight him again, and this time, the end result would be far different. 

"I'm out of here." 

Coward. Baba was always known to radiate this sort of fear. She never was the type to charge things head on, she just sat back and was able to watch anything. How pathetic.. 

He would have to fight the monster all to himself.. 

and then -- a ki, a very familiar ki drifted to Vegeta's right, and his head snapped back to his right.. what? No.. it couldn't be who he thought it was, could it? 

"Vegeta?.." The younger saiyan's lips twisted into a smile. "Alright! It's you! I knew it!" 

".. Kakarot?" 

__

~I need a bigger mood   
to block out the sun~ 

The name.. curse him. How much he hated that damn baka! Why did it have to be _him_ that suddenly appeared? The prince would've rather liked Buu to come forth.. 

Baba turned around, the ball magically turning with her. 

"Goku?!" 

"Hi!" 

"W- what happened to your halo? What happened to you Goku? The halo on your head has disappeared! You've come back to life!" 

Goku smiled, resisting the urge to rub the back of his head. 

"Oh yeah.. that's kind of a long story, but basically, this old kai gave me his own life, .. and umm.." His voice stopped dead. He turned his head towards the north, a glint of anger and fear reflecting from his eyes. Vegeta stared intently at his old rival.. what the hell was he staring at? Whatever it was, it certainly caught his interest. 

Goku's voice was flushed with worry and concern, but a deep seriousness that surprised the prince greatly. 

"Darn.. Majin Buu's coming. He must be getting very anxious to fight with me. Baba, you better get out of here while you still can."

The cowardice woman didn't hesitate once. 

"Oh sure, yes, a good idea. I'll be rooting for you two boys from a safe distance, okay? Alright, goodbye." She floated away, the sound of the ball whizzing away still sounded into the both saiyan's ears. Goku looked straight at Vegeta.. damn, how was he supposed to say this? 

"I don't know if you're going to believe this, but boy am I glad to see you. I've got a plan to beat Majin Buu, and with your help, I know we can make it work Vegeta," he motioned up his head, his pointer finger and his thumb clutching the precious earring, "Put this on. I know it sounds strange, but you have to do it, please hurry!" 

The prince's expression remained the same, and he stared attentively at his rival. 

"What for?" 

"'Cuz," Goku explained, "once you put this on, you and I will be able to combine bodies." 

"Fusion?" Vegeta asked, somewhat perplexed by this new revelation.

"That's right.. just think about it. You and I joined in one body.. we'll have amazing strength!" 

__

~I don't wanna see what I've become ~

The prince's eyes narrowed, his pride beating with his heart. _Amazing strength.. _the words echoed into his soul, and intertwined with his pride. A laugh escaped his throat, and he chuckled for a few moments. 

"Sorry, the offer's tempting, but I decline." 

"That's not an option!," Goku's voice was firm, but very calm. 

An evil, callous voice filled the two warriors ears, filling both theirs hearts with contempt. 

"What's this, another fighter? Go on.. try your precious fusion.. that won't save you from me! Not now!" 

Goku turned helplessly to Vegeta. Damn it! This was going to be harder than he thought! 

"C'mon! This is no time for us to argue, we _have _to do this!"

A surge of anger filled the prince's heart, making a fury sensation run through his voice. 

"Get away from me Kakarot! I'd rather lose my body than to have anything to do with you!" 

Shock filled Goku's senses as the latest words of Vegeta's sunk into his soul. Why was he so angry? 

"I found you!" The booming words of the monster ricocheted throughout the entire canyon. 

Goku sighed, and clenched his fists angrily. "Here he comes.." The prince tightened his fists, and the familiar golden aura surrounded his entire body. Static circled around his being, his rage taking over his common sense. 

"Listen to me Vegeta, we've tried this before, you can't beat him like that!" 

~And you could fight your way~ 

Majin Buu smirked, keeping his laugh of pure malice within himself. He withdrew his hand upwards, and a pink blast powered up in his palm. 

Goku's stubborn nature took over him. He had to give it one more shot.. he held up the earring, and and stared right at Vegeta's eyes. 

"This is the only chance we have.." 

"Really?" The infuriated prince exclaimed, "And just why should I believe _you_?" His eyes burned with a hatred uncounted for, and snapped his neck towards Goku. 

~Give back what you really want   
it's nothing special anyway~ 

"Out of my way!"

~Yeah, you're always in my way~ 

He snapped his hand upwards, and a ki blast formed in it instantly. Goku cried out in rage, and the platinum gold aura encircled his figure, and the younger saiyan formed an identical blast into his outstretched hand. The two fired it simultaneously, while the pink enemy did as well. The powerful beams collided into the center, and the momentum carried it off into the ocean just a few hundred yards away. The prince, ignoring the waves of mist that hit him, looked tauntingly at Buu. A chuckle issued from his throat, while the monster laughed in reply. 

"It's you.. I remember fighting with you before. Your not the one I'm after, but I'll be glad to destroy you both!" A burst of raw ki released from his body, making the wind once more, picked up around them. He smirked; getting to the prince's ego would be all too easy. 

"C'mon.. why don't you attack me? It's two against one.." 

Vegeta frowned immensely, gave into his anger, and let loose more ki, the static dancing around him now. 

"Cool it Vegeta! You have to understand that Buu's power has increased a lot since you last fought! There's no way you can win.."

Buu smirked, and he laughed a fast, taunting, cackle. 

Wrath let into his features, and anger let into his eyes. 

"You act like he's the most powerful fighter in the universe, and maybe he is.. but just like you, he had no true pride! I don't expect you to understand, not you Kakarot! I set myself into a cold oblivion, and I did it in a lie,.." his rage bubbled inside him, his power about to spew out of him, "THE SAIYAN PRINCE WILL NOT FALL AGAIN!" He bellowed with an unimaginable hatred, and his gold aura was blinding to any spectator that was visible to watch it. Vegeta cried out in anguish, the type that one of a tortured heart can only permit. He powered up the energy inside of him, and let out small discs from his hand. The discs circled around the beast, and in the speed of light, Buu created a barrier around him, sending the discs sprawling to the remaining cliffs. Rocks and debris circle everywhere.. The prince stared harshly at the monster, shock filling his system. He cried out in anger, and charged toward Majin Buu.

"No! Don't!" Goku's warning came too late.. 

The prince punched and kicked Majin Buu, wasting more and more energy as his threat blocked every single attack. SHIT! He yelled in frustration, and punched once more -- only to have Buu block his punch with an icy, deadly grip. Buu smirked, and punched the proud warrior in the face, kneed him in the stomach, elbowed him in the back, and kicked him away into the abyss of the canyon. Goku cringed in worry; he hated seeing Vegeta losing a battle! 

__

~I'm falling faster everyday~

Vegeta howled in anger and charged towards Majin Buu, and gave a quick punch, but Buu smirked and got him into a strange hold. 

"Let go of me!" 

No! It couldn't end like this! 

__

~Yeah, you're always in my way~

Goku cried out in fury, and grabbed the ugly monster's head piece and punched him quickly to the face, letting his lethal grasp on Vegeta loose. The prince clenched his fists in complete angst. 

"Do not help me Kakarot.. DO NOT HELP ME!" 

__

~I gotta spit you out   
you bring me down~ 

Buu grinned evilly, pure venom was radiating from the grin. He chuckled, eyeing his competitors wearily. 

"Well, it would seem you two have some issues to work out.." 

The pride worthy royalty powered up, already charging towards Buu. Goku punched Buu's arm, the beast blocks, Vegeta punched his leg furiously.. Buu smiled wickedly, and head butted the two. 

__

~Everything just crashes to the ground ~

Goku decided to follow suit, and made a blow to his adversary's leg, but he merely blocked it with one arm. Buu kicked Vegeta's neck, enjoying it to the fullest by kicking Goku's face, and then double backed, covering the prince's eyes with his head piece, and punching him away. He finished his fun by blocking Goku's punch and kicking him away in the same fashion he had Vegeta. Goku seethed in angst, and stopped himself with a burst of ki. 

__

~Cause you were always in my way~

Vegeta cringed in pain, his breath now becoming short rasps. Blood seeps from his newly fresh cuts, and the bruises mask the throbbing all over his body. Damn.. he didn't even know if any of his fucking bones were broken or not..

__

~I can feel a brake   
a bruise from another day ~

The ghastly enemy laughed sourly, and tilting his head a bit, continued on with his obnoxious laughter. He rested on a small cliff, waiting to see how the pathetic rivals would sort their arguments out. The laugh filled the prince's ears, almost to the point that it was unbearable. He continued to grimace in angst, the anger starting to get the better of him once again..

"You see? You can't fight him on your own! There's only one thing left to do.. I don't know why you're so angry! But time's running out! You have to let it go,.." Complete silence. "Vegeta!" 

"Quiet!" The prince retorted, having enough of his rival's continuous babbling. 

"C'mon Vegeta! We don't have that much time left! Please, you've got to help me, just this once!" 

Vegeta's eyes scanned the fighter's pleading, and a simmering hatred and sarcasm burned intently in his onyx eyes.

"You want my help? You've got some nerve.. asking _me_ to help _you_! You still think I don't know what you've done to me?!" 

Goku opened his mouth, in an attempt to speak, but no sound came out at all. His eyes filled with surprise, and shock. What was Vegeta talking about?

~It's hard to say just what I feel   
it all seems broken now ~

"I have traveled to the Other World.. I know all about your technique, you're super saiyan three. You hid from me during our battle. You allowed me to believe that I could_... beat you.." _His head snapped back, looking away. The loathing and remorse filled the saiyan's heart, until he wallowed in a moment of self-pity. 

__

~When I'm stuck on the in between   
staring at something out of reach~ 

Goku's face turned into a sad frown, hoping he could make the situation better. 

"Yeah, that's part true. I do have the ability to turn super saiyan three.. But hey, I can only do it for a short time!" 

"Arg! That's enough of your lies!.. Pride less! Do you not realize my humiliation? Just.. _stay _away from me!" 

"I hope that you two are done fighting each other. Because now it's time for me to have a little fun.." A look of malice filled the foe's eyes. Buu smirked, and he hovered in the air, charging towards the two. With both hands, discs came flying out, one set to Goku, and the other to Vegeta. The two saiyans dodge with great difficulty, but Buu didn't give up so easily. He fired the blasts once more! They both dodge, flying out of harm's way, into an available cave. 

"He's coming back!" 

Goku cried, already firing another attack, the prince behind him, doing the same. Buu laughed evilly, and sent red discs to the two fighters, counter attacking with no mistake at all. The two saiyans cringed in fear, feeling the heat of the blast exploding the cave beneath them.. Buu chuckled proudly as the surrounding cave collapse, causing more and more destruction every second that passes. Debris exploded in the whole canyon, causing hardly any cliffs to stand strong anymore. Dust and the smoke settled, making the canyon once more visible. Goku's outstretched hand reached out, pulling some rocks out so at least his upper body is out of rubble. Vegeta does the same, still breathing very hard. His cuts and wounds still getting worse than ever.. 

__

~Yeah, you're always in my way   
I'm falling faster everyday~ 

"Darn it.. I told you this was impossible.. look, if we don't do something soon, we'll be history. Along with this whole planet.." Goku muttered, locking his onyx eyes into Vegeta's. The prince smirk unexpectedly. 

"Why do _I_ care?"

"Wake up!," Goku cried out in a rage, "Buu's eaten everyone we care about.. everyone is gone! Even Bulma!" 

Vegeta gasped in shock, this new found emotion penetrating his eyes. One that happened once in a life time.. one that you knew everything was hopeless, unless you made the choice you didn't want to.

".. They've become a part of Buu.. they're trapped inside him!" 

~Yeah, you're always in my way   
I gotta spit you out   
you bring me down~ 

__

Goku's mind snapped back to the memory of Krillin fighting for his life.. 

"I just thought, the least we could do, is put out old differences aside, just this once, and really work together. We owe that to our team mates.. our families Vegeta! Our friends!" 

__

18 and Marron screamed in anguish, and they gave their last cry for help.. 

"Look, you've always talked about our saiyan race, how were the last of a mighty people. Well, it's time we accept we're starting a new race!" 

__

Gotenks struggled wildly trying to free himself from Buu's lethal grasp.. 

"One that can be just as strong, just as proud.. but not if were caught up in so many of out birthrights, to see what we have right in front of us!" Goku hastily stood up, clenching his fist. "We've lost out old race Vegeta! Let's not lose this one too.." 

The proud prince, who destroyed millions of races and planets, who fell and bowed before Frieza, stood up for saving the earth. 

__

~Everything just crashes to the ground   
cause you were always in my way~ 

"Kakarot, how do you know this fusion will be enough to stop him?" 

Goku's heart soon swelled with hope, but his features were still one of angriness. 

"I don't know for sure.. but I know it's the best chance we have for saving the earth." 

Vegeta winced in thought, analyzing the situation. Damn, this was hard.. He gasped, looking up at the power that was being generated up above and coming towards them.. 

"You two have talked long enough!" 

__

~Go!~ 

Vegeta looked at Goku, Hiroshima exploding in his eyes. 

"Here.. give it to me. What are you waiting for? Give it now.." 

__

~Yeah, you're always in my way~ 

Goku smiled, happiness flushing his features. 

~Yeah, you're always in my way~ 

"You bet!" With one swift motion, he threw the earring, and it landed perfectly on Vegeta's outstretched hand. 

Vegeta opened the jewelry and struggled to put it on his ear. 

~You bring me down~ 

"C'mon.. you said right ear, right?" 

"That's right Vegeta.. and one more thing.. once we join our bodies, we'll be stuck in that form.. forever." 

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock and anger. 

~Everything just crashes to the ground ~

"ARG! Imbecile! You tell me now? Don't you think that's important information?!" 

Buu laughed incuriously, knowing now his victory will be complete. 

"To the end of earth!" 

"Alright, it's on!" The once alone prince said, locking eyes with his forever combined rival. 

"Great.. thanks Vegeta.." was supposed to be the last thing that ever came out of Goku's mouth alone. An intense blue light shone throughout the canyon, their bodies coming towards each other, by some weird force. They bodies linked, and Buu stopped in his tracks. A lone savior stood on that battlefield. He lifted his head, his black locks bouncing, and smirked. 

"Alright!"   


__

~Cause you were always in my way~   
~Cause you were always in my way~ 

~Cause you were always in my way~   
~Yeah~ 

__ __ __ __


End file.
